Flaming Blossoms
by Aika08
Summary: A SasuSaku 50 Sentence request. Rated T for slight violence, but not much. Please R&R!


**#1-Walking**

Those last steps that were meaningless to Sasuke as he stepped towards the Leaf Village exit were heartbreaking to the cotton candy haired girl that watched him go by.

**#2-Waltz**

"Hmph, fine, but I lead," Sasuke said as he gently–and nervously wrapped his arms around her silk-covered waist.

**#3-Wishes**

All the shooting stars that grazed across the sky, the silver coins that glimmered at the bottom of the fountain...no matter how many times Sakura wished, he still never came back.

**#4-Wonder**

He always questioned Naruto's ability as a shinobi, but seemed to wonder about the sweaty feeling he had in his gut when he was near his kunoichi teammate.

**#5-Worry**

When Sakura was practicing her medical justu training, a day never went by without her concern for the yellow haired shinobi that promised to return with Sasuke.

**#6-Whimsy**

Normally Naruto's pranks caused havoc, chaos, and possibly angry mobs, but locking both of his teammates in a closet with a different lure actually turned out to be chance to discover hidden feelings.

**#7-Waste/Wasteland**

He stood alone on the rocky terrain of the Valley of the End, turning his back on the fallen ninja who lied on the ground...all those efforts to convince him to come back...were useless.

**#8-Whiskey and Rum**

The slightly warm, yet satisfying feel of Tsunade's liquor traveled slowly down her throat as she sat in depression at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

**#9-War**

The ongoing rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke would never cease, but Sakura saw it as a war between the two.

**#10-Weddings**

That faithful walk down the altar was a precious moment, almost as beautiful as the pair of "I do's" that rang throughout the church halls.

**#11-Birthday**

The taste of delicious, mouth-watering cake that Ino had offered to make was nothing in comparison to the tart cherry lip gloss that glazed his lips when he got his "special surprise".

**#12-Blessings**

To have such a pure person care for him, even when he continuously shut her out, Sasuke felt blessed to Sakura's boyfriend.

**#13-Bias**

Between Naruto's determination and Sakura's assurance, Sasuke couldn't be bias with one; they both made him just a little happier.

**#14-Burning**

That one slip-up with his "Phoenix-Flower Jutsu", the one flame that had gotten off balance, caused her arm to be singed and in daily pain.

**#15-Breathing**

As she leaned by the snow-covered oak tree, arms folded across her chest, she could feel the warm, calm breath that sent her nerves on the fritz from the navy-haired shinobi.

**#16-Breaking**

After he had left, walked away from everything he had ,she could feel everything breaking–spirit and heart.

**#17-Belief**

The belief that was his one goal, to kill his brother once and for all without any support... was it true?

**#18-Balloon**

At this amazing, breathtaking view in the clouds from the quaint hot-air balloon, she was completely speechless, whereas he had replied with a simple "You're welcome".

**#19-Balcony**

The Hokage's annual celebration had everyone dressed up; and that's when he had saw her at the balcony above... a spectacular symbol of beauty.

**#20-Bane**

Itachi, his older brother, was the exact bane of his existence, and that made him even more determined to kill him.

**#21-Quiet**

As Sakura giggled at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke's bickering and thought, '_Sasuke's usually the quietest out of this team, but once Naruto gets him going, it's a battle between words.'_

**#22-Quirks**

Naruto's determination and "knuckleheadedness", Sasuke's mysteerious and solid attitude, and Sakura's brains and caring attitude... all quirks that made the team stronger each day.

**#23-Question**

He was finally alone with her, no one else to ask his dire question to except her... after moments of tension, he'd finally gotten down on one knee, pulled out a square box and asked, "Sakura Haruno... will you marry me?"

**#24-Quarrel**

The sound of the thunderstorm outside was very loud, but the angry and confused voices of a certain young couple seemed to be louder in comparison.

**#25-Quitting**

He'd always thought about it...giving up in a harsh situation; but those jade eyes he looked into convinced him otherwise.

**#26-Jump**

A tree-jumping race to see who was faster...the sound of agile leaps from shinobi vs. kunoichi was hushed by the forestry around them.

**#27-Jester**

To the both of them, Naruto wasn't exactly the sharpest kunai in the closet, but he still found ways to goof around during training and get a few laughs.

**#28-Jousting**

With sharp, gleaming silver kunai in hand, the two rivals ran at top speed towards each other, battling for their title of an elite ninja.

**#29-Jewel**

Her moss-green eyes sparkled while she looked in the jewelry shop windows, eyeballing every ruby and sapphire that was in sight.

**#30-Just**

The both of them had settled on equal terms, to not refer to her as "annoying", making a just agreement.

**#31-Smirk**

He always smirked at her, never smiled, but she had felt that when he took one look at her and his mouth formed into that one expression, her face took on a shade of red and her heart was beating at Mach 1 speed.

**#32-Sorrow**

The Third Hokage's funeral...no one had ever seen it coming, but the sorrowful tears coming from their eyes and from the steel gray sky made it all too real.

**#33-Stupidity**

Naruto's simple-minded moments never ceased to amaze his other teammates... or to annoy them, either.

**#34-Serenade**

When his lips blew that one note on his flute, she could feel herself drifting off to a dream world that easily felt like heaven.

**#35-Sarcasm**

When Naruto asked his friend if he'd ended up on Sakura's back on purpose (Naruto had accidentally pushed them without realizing it), Sasuke sneered, blushing madly, "No, dobe, I had just happened to_ let_ myself fall on top Sakura when you came running like an idiot!"

**#36-Sordid**

"S-s-Sasuke... h- how... HOW COULD YOU?!", Sakura stuttered out with horror after witnessing Naruto being brutally stabbed by her so-called best friend.

**#37-Soliloquy**

'_I couldn't tell her this up front,_ thought Sasuke,_ but if __**anything**__ had happened to Sakura because of me... I would never forgive myself...ever.'_

**#38-Sojourn**

Such a seeming short stay, walking her to the front door of her house, giving her a kiss goodnight, had turned into the kind of night he'd never expected.

**#39-Share**

Keeping their teammate alive was essential, so when Sasuke had willingly given up his lunch for Naruto, Sakura couldn't help but follow his lead... and that was how their friendship began.

**#40-Solitary**

Before Sasuke had met them, he was always alone...no family left to go home to, no company; just the cold, mournful feeling to always cry.

**#41-Nowhere**

This was it, the final showdown he had been waiting for... nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, only him against his brother– a battle he had wanted to fight for 8 years.

**#42-Neutral**

Good and evil, shades of gray... it didn't matter anymore to him, so long as Sasuke Uchiha got what he needed.

**#43-Nuance**

Sakura was baffled; the smirks, ignoring or defending her.. the thin line of hate and love made it all so confusing.

**#44-Near**

Alone time rarely existed for couples, especially for Sakura and Sasuke, due to the fact that they had to split up when they could feel Naruto close by, eavesdropping on their every move.

**#45-Natural**

An Uchiha's and a Haruno's personality made the "opposites attract" theory a fact, but it was probably a natural gift for them.

**#46-Horizon**

Watching a sunset really was the perfect romantic scene, but when they sat down on the sandy ground in the Land of Waves **directly** facing the sun, it was a moment to cherish.

**#47-Valiant**

To shield Sasuke from that deathly blow, possibly killing her slowly with globs of blood escaping her chest, it may have cost her her life, but it was the most courageous thing a kunoichi could do for her teammates.

**#48-Virtuous**

Sakura, who had opened her closet door to find bouquets of cherry blossoms fall out, realized that this must be one of Sasuke's rare "good" days.

**#49-Victory**

Her exam fight against her former best-friend, Ino Yamanaka, was a sure win for her with her firepower, but she had decided to get better and try again next year.

**#50-Defeat**

In this kind of situation, where they were faced against an extremely difficult opponent, and they couldn't get away, the three ninjas had decided– losing was **not** an option.

* * *

Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Read and review!

50 Sentences belong to LiveJournal


End file.
